Mirror On the Wall
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Gakushuu harus mengalihkan pembicaraan atau otaknya akan meledak./"Kamu tahu bagaimana cermin memantulkan bayangan?"/AsaKaru. AU. OOC. Retjeh. Special for Asano Gakushuu's birthday


"Wahai cermin, cermin di dinding…" Tangan Karma kecil mengayun ke atas, kemudian mengibaskannya ke samping, seolah-olah ia adalah penyihir yang sedang membacakan mantra. "Katakan, siapa mahluk paling tampan di dunia?"

 ** _Whuussshhh_**

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berembus. Karma refleks menutup mata dengan sikunya, mengantisipasi debu yang masuk. _Keajaiban telah terjadi!_ batinnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat sesuatu bergerak-gerak di cermin yang setengah jadi itu. Pikirannya langsung buyar—antara kagum, penasaran, dan _shock_.

"Tak kusangka cermin ajaib itu benar-benar ada!" masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup, bocah berumur delapan tahun itu berseru seraya memosisikan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia menghela napas kuat-kuat lalu mengulurkan tangannya sembari memasang kuda-kuda. Merapikan poninya yang berantakan dengan percaya diri, keping emas Karma perlahan-lahan membuka. "Baiklah, sekarang aku siap dengan jawaban—GYAAAAA—"

Alih-alih bayangan dirinya atau bayangan nenek tua di balik cermin, yang didapatinya justru bayangan seorang anak seumurannya dengan wajah pucat menyala-nyala, lidah terjulur, serta tatapan mengerikan ala kuntilanak.

"—SETAAAANNNNN!"

Karma langsung lari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyohitsu © Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning: Child!AsaKaru, twins!AsaKaru, OOC, AU, informal language, dll**

 **No profit gained. Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lagian kamu _ngapain_ sih." Lensa violet itu berputar. "Kurang kerjaan banget narsis di depan cermin setengah jadi."

"Hiks … habisnya 'kan … hiks…" Karma menangis tersedu-sedu, meratapi nasib lututnya yang berdarah. Sesekali tangisan itu berubah menjadi jeritan ketika Gakushuu mengoleskan antiseptik pada lukanya. "Aku bosan tahu! Hiks … Papa lagi negosiasi sama om-om _bewokan_ , … hiks … kamu lagi beli minum…"

"Tapi lihat dong akibatnya, kaki kamu jadi berdarah, 'kan…"

Gakushuu mengambil obat merah lalu menuangkannya setetes pada luka Karma. Sang bocah _crimson_ langsung memberontak menahan perih, kakinya tanpa sadar menendang pelipis sang kakak.

"Pelan-pelan!" jeritnya.

"Aw!" Sang bocah senja mengaduh seraya memegangi pelipisnya yang menjadi korban tendangan Karma. Ametisnya menyalang marah. "Ini udah pelan! Jangan berontak!"

"Sakit tahu! Kayak nggak sakit aja!"

"Iya, aku juga tahu ini sakit! Makanya _diem_ coba! Udah untung ada yang _ngobatin_!"

"Gakushuu- _Niichan_ jahat!" pekik Karma seraya menatap kakak kembarnya tak kalah berang. Ia berdiri dengan tertatih, kemarahannya membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakitnya. Anak berumur delapan tahun itu berkacak pinggang. "Aku jatuh kayak gini 'kan semuanya gara-gara kamu nyamar jadi sadako!"

Gakushuu terdiam sesaat. Perkataan Karma memang benar sih. Kalau dirinya tidak _mengisengi_ adiknya itu, pasti Karma tidak akan lari-lari lalu oleng. Untung hanya jatuh biasa. Tidak bisa Gakushuu bayangkan seandainya ada pecahan kaca yang masuk ke balik lapisan epidermis adiknya.

Tapi … dirinya juga tidak akan iseng kalau Karma tidak melakukan hal kurang kerjaan seperti tadi.

Egoismenya menolak Gakushuu untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Nggak usah banyak _ngomong_ , deh," katanya sebal. "Gara-gara kamu, Papa tadi _senyumin_ aku, tahu! Senyum, Karma, senyum! _Bayangin,_ Papa kita yang selalu _stoic_ itu senyum! Mana di belakangnya langsung keluar lipan, lagi! Untung aja aku cuma _disuruh_ _ngobatin_ kamu! Kalo Papa beneran marah bisa-bisa aku _dikerem s_ ama seluruh kelabang peliharaannya itu!"

Mendengar perkataan Gakushuu, emosi Karma makin tersulut. "Kalo nggak ikhlas ya udah nggak usah _ngobatin_!" bentaknya seraya mengambil kotak obat dari tangan Gakushuu secara paksa. Bocah berambut merah itu merengut, wajahnya memancarkan raut kecewa.

Karma benar-benar marah.

Sang rambut senja menghela napas. "Oke deh. _Maafin Nii-chan_ ," ujarnya mengalah, "iya, iya. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Karma masih menatapnya sangsi.

"Aku janji nggak akan _ngebentak-bentak_ kamu lagi." Tatapan Karma mulai melunak, tapi ekspresinya masih menunjukkan kekesalan. "Aku juga nggak akan _ngisengin_ kamu lagi. Nggak akan marah-marah, nggak akan nyalahin, nggak akan jahat. Terus kamu juga boleh—" Jeda. Gakushuu menggigit ujung lidah, mendadak lumpuh untuk bicara, "—k-k-kamu juga … iya deh, kamu boleh _minjem_ mobil-mobilan aku selama seminggu."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir mata Karma langsung berbinar. "Beneran aku boleh _minjem_ mobil kamu?"

 _Nggak._

Sang kakak tertua menutup mata. Mana bisa dia berkata seperti itu?

"Iya boleh," jawabnya nggak ikhlas. "Tapi jangan marah lagi, oke?"

"Yeeeyyy!" Karma bersorak senang, lalu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa pabrik kaca. "Aku _maafin_ _Nii-chan_!"

Tiga ujung siku-siku bersarang di pelipis Gakushuu. _Giliran disuap mainan aja, baru deh_ dimaafin _…_

Tapi ya sudahlah. Daripada dirinya diumpan ke dewa kelabang.

"Sini kotak obatnya, biar _Nii-chan_ _obatin_ kamu lagi." Karma dengan senang hati memberikan kotak P3K pada Gakushuu. Bocah berambut senja itu kembali meneteskan obat merah pada luka adiknya. Karma meringis sembari mengepalkan tangan, tapi tidak memberontak. Lalu ketika obat merahnya sudah setengah kering, Gakushuu dengan hati-hati menutup luka Karma menggunakan kasa dan plester.

" _Dah_ , beres," ujarnya. "Hati-hati _gerakin_ kakinya."

"Iya, iya." Karma menyelonjorkan kakinya. Rasanya memang perih.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran." Gakushuu membereskan kotak obat, menyelipkan kapas dan kasa bekas ke kantungnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping adiknya. "Kenapa kamu harus _ngelakuin_ hal kurang kerjaan kayak tadi? Sampai hapal mantranya, pula. Sebegitu sukanya kah kamu sama cerita _Snow White_?"

Karma mengangkat jari telunjuknya—membentuk angka satu. "Pertama-tama, karena aku ini _emang_ ganteng, dan aku mau bayanganku sendiri mengakui ketampananku—" Gakushuu berusaha untuk tidak muntah. "—Yang kedua, iya. Aku suka banget sama cerita Putri Salju."

"Ohhh…" Anak itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau gitu tokoh yang paling kamu suka di cerita itu siapa?"

"Cermin Ajaib lah!"

Telinga Gakushuu langsung malfungsi.

"Sebentar. Siapa…?" Mengerjapkan matanya, anak itu bertanya sekali lagi. Telinganya ia dekatkan ke mulut Karma, mempertajam pendengaran.

"Cermin Ajaib!" ulang Karma dengan semangat. Tangannya mengepal di udara, merkurinya membara. Gakushuu langsung memasang wajah keki. _Kami-sama_ … apa dosanya sampai ia dianugerahi kembaran titisan setan macam Asano Karma?

"Oh. Kenapa Cermin?" Berusaha tetap _stay cool_ , Gakushuu bertanya _kepo_. "Padahal menurutku dia jahat loh, karena dia _ngasih_ tahu Ratu kalau Putri Salju masih hidup."

Karma menggeleng tidak setuju, memberi decakan tanpa suara: _ckckckck_. "Jahat sama jujur itu beda, Kakakku Sayang. Terkadang kejujuran itu memang pahit." _Iyahin_ , Gakushuu. _Iyahin_. "Lagian di akhir cerita 'kan, Cermin yang mengalahkan Ratu dengan mengurungnya di dalam kaca. Jadi dia nggak jahat-jahat amat. Terus 'kan enak kalau punya cermin ajaib yang selalu bilang 'kamu ganteng' setiap hari. Lebih bagus lagi kalau cerminnya bisa bantu _selfie_. Ganteng dikit _cekrek_ , ganteng banyak _cekrek, cekrek_!"

 _Fix_. Otak adiknya sudah geser.

Gakushuu tertawa garing kemudian bertepuk tangan seolah hal yang Karma katakan adalah hal paling menakjubkan sedunia.

Dia harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bisa ketularan _sangklek_ dirinya kalau pembicaraan ini terus dilanjutkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Karma." Violetnya berotasi. "Kamu 'kan suka banget sama tokoh Cermin Ajaib, kamu tahu nggak cara membuat cermin kayak gimana?"

"Um…" Karma meletakkan tangan di bawah dagu dengan imut. "Yang pasti bahannya terbuat dari pasir kuarsa!"

"Karma, itu kaca jendela. Ini cermin."

"Ya berarti aku nggak tahu," jawabnya enteng. Gakushuu lagi-lagi menahan hasrat untuk tak meninju wajah adiknya. "Memangnya _Nii-chan_ tahu?"

"Ohhhh, tentu saja!" jawab Gakushuu spontan seraya menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Bagus, ini ajang untuk menunjukkan seberapa pintar dirinya! "Nih, jadi gini, ya. Sebenarnya cermin itu dibuat dari kaca biasa—"

"Tadi katanya beda."

"Jangan potong," delik Gakushuu. Matanya yang semula ungu perlahan berubah merah. Karma mengangguk patuh. "Nah, kamu tahu 'kan salah satu sifat cahaya adalah menembus benda bening?"

Karma kembali mengangguk, meskipun alisnya bertaut bingung. Apa hubungannya cahaya sama cermin?

"Nah, kalau kaca biasa akan meneruskan hampir seluruh cahaya yang diterimanya sehingga terlihat transparan di mata kita. Sedangkan kalau cermin, cahanya akan dipantulkan."

"Iya, iya. Yang itu _mah_ aku juga tahu," ujar Karma tak sabaran. "Yang _pengen_ aku _tanyain_ itu bagaimana cermin bisa memantulkan bayangan."

"Nih." Gakushuu mengambil acak satu cermin kecil di dekatnya. "Kamu lihat ini, di belakangnya ada semacam lapisan gitu, 'kan?"

Karma memperhatikannya baik-baik. "Mana? Nggak ada apa-apa, tuh."

"Iya, memang tipis banget sampai nggak kelihatan." Gakushuu sepakat. "Salah satu sisi pada kaca dilapisi air raksa sehingga bisa memantulkan bayangan. Atau bagian belakang cermin dilapisi oleh perak atau alumunium lalu ditutup menggunakan lapisan hitam. Tapi itu cara yang modern, Kar. Kalau jaman dulu, tepatnya pada jaman Romawi, cermin dibuat dari perak atau tembaga yang salah satu sisinya digosok sampai mengilap."

Gakushuu mengambil napas panjang. "Baru sekitar abad kedua belas, para pembuat kaca di Venesia mulai mengembangkan campuran dari timah dan air raksa yang bisa memantulkan bayanqan. Tapi waktu itu tuh, karena masih jadi baranq langka, cermin harganya sangat mahal dan hanya bisa dimiliki oleh bangsawan atau orang- orang kaya. Teus lama kelamaan, cermin mulai dihias menggunakan bingkai. Dari desain bingkai yang menghiasi cermin ini, muncullah seniman penghias cermin. Semakin lama, semakin banyak orang yang membuat cermin dengan berbagai macam bentuk, seperti bentuknya yang kecil, maka harga cermin pun semakin murah, hingga terjangkau oleh masyarakat umum."

"Woohhhh … panjang juga ya sejarah cermin!" Karma berdecak kagum, meskipun ada banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti dari penjelasan kakaknya. Tahun berapa itu abad ke-12? Apa itu Venesia? "Tapi _Niichan_ , kok meskipun bukan cermin, tapi kalau aku _ngaca_ ke kaca biasa bayanganku bisa muncul?"

Sang kakak tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap pelan kepala Karma. "Itu prinsipnya mirip seperti cermin satu arah—"

"Cermin yang kayak di bioskop!"

"Iya," sambung Gakushuu, "pada cermin satu arah, salah satu sisinya dilapisi lapisan setengah perak sehingga bisa memantulkan bayangan walau cuma sebagian. Tapi Kar, efek ini akan hilang kalau ruangan bercermin dan ruang untuk mengamati intensitas cahayanya sama-sama terang."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kita bisa _ngaca_ di kaca biasa kalau ruangan kita terang sedangkan ruangan di seberangnya gelap?"

Gakushuu mengangguk. Senyumnya melebar. "Tepat sekali."

"Wooahhh! Kakakku pintar!" Karma memeluk pinggang Gakushuu. Kepalanya mendongak—merkurinya membesar menatap violet sang kembaran. "Ngomong-ngomong, _hape_ _Niichan_ mana? Kok nggak ada?" tangannya tiba-tiba meronggoh segala kantong di celana Gakushuu.

"Sembarangan!" Gakushuu yang semula senang adiknya bermanja-manja padanya (apalagi sambil memasang tatapan kagum nan menggemaskan), langsung cemberut sambil menjitak kepala Karma. Ia lepaskan pelukan adiknya secara paksa. "Aku tuh ingat semua buku yang sudah aku baca, tahu! Bukan diam-diam _searching_ di _gugel_!"

"Habisnya, penjelasan _Niichan_ ilmiah banget sih, aku 'kan bingung." J _adi maksudnya kamu nggak_ ngerti _semua penjelasan yang aku_ terangin _?!_ "Eh tapi kayaknya seru juga ya kalau kita bisa bikin cermin sendiri. Kayaknya asyik gitu~"

"Hm … ide bagus," sahut Gakushuu, "nanti kalau cerminnya _udah_ jadi, jangan lupa _tunjukkin_ ke aku."

Karma mengacungkan jempol. "Oke, _Niichan_!" Lalu merkurinya mengeriling melihat seseorang melambai padanya dari kejauhan. "Eh, Papa manggil, tuh!"

"Eh, mana?" Gakushuu menoleh kanan-kiri, mengikuti arah mata Karma. "Oh iya. Ya udah ayo pulang. Kaki kamu udah bisa _digerakkin_ 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi masih sakit." Sang surai merah meringis ketika hendak berdiri. Gakushuu langsung meraih tangan adiknya dan meletakkannya di pundak—memapahnya berjalan.

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju Asano Gakuho yang menunggu mereka di tempat parkir.

.

.

Esoknya ketika Gakushuu hendak mengambil minuman, tangannya secara tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh Karma. " _Niichan_ , ikut, yuk! Tebak apa yang aku bikin untuk kamu!"

"Ha? Emangnya kamu bikin apaan?" ia bertanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang diseret oleh sang adik.

"Apa ya~" ia menjawab penuh rahasia.

Karma membawanya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. "Ini dia hal yang mau aku _tunjukkin_ ke _Niichan_. Jangan kaget, ya!" Ia menggeser pintu kamarnya tanpa menoleh. "Ta-da! Cermin yang aku buat sendiri!"

Pintu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Di hadapannya kini, berdiri sebuah cermin berukuran satu meter dengan bingai sederhana warna hitam. Cermin itu sedikit menghadap ke atas—mungkin karena kemiringan kaki yang menopangnya—yang kini menampilkan wajah Asano Gakushuu, menganga penuh keterkejutan.

 _Itu—_

Foksunya pindah ke sekeliling kamar Karma. Lempengan berkilauan yang tercecer di lantai—kertas perak, mungkin (tunggu, dari mana adiknya mendapatkan kertas perak?!), potongan Karton warna hitam, bekas kayu, tumpahan lem—

 _Itu 'kan—_

"ITU 'KAN MATERIAL YANG PAPA BELI _KEMAREN_!" Bocah itu menjerit histeris seraya mengacak rambutnya. Ia lalu memandang tajam Karma. "Dari mana kamu mendapatkan semua ini, Karma?!"

"Eh? Itu … aku asal ambil saja." Gakushuu hampir saja mencekik adiknya. " _Niichan_ kenapa? Nggak suka, ya? Jelek, ya? Aku minta maaf, deh…" keping emasnya menatap polos, bahkan hampir menangis.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!" pekiknya. "Semua barang yang kamu ambil itu punya Papa, tahu!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Yang jelas ia harus segera membereskan semua ini sebelum—

"Ada apa kalian berdua ribut-ribut?"

—mampus.

Asano Gakuho tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Lensa kecubungnya mengamati kamar Karma yang berantakan, cermin besar di hadapannya, ekspresi Gakushuu yang ketakutan, juga wajah Karma yang berseri-seri.

"Papa, Papa!" Anak bungsunya berlari ke arahnya, memeluk kakinya. "Kemarin _Niichan_ _ngasih_ tahu Karma tentang cara cermin memantulkan bayangan!" di belakangnya, Gakushuu melambaikan tangan dengan panik, seolah memberi gestur: _jangan percaya!_ "Terus _Niichan_ pengen banget lihat cermin buatan Karma!" kepalanya menunjuk cermin di belakangnya.

 _Oh. Begitu._

"Asano- _kun_ , apa yang kamu ajarkan pada adikmu?"

Gakuho tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Senyum yang sama seperti kemarin. Lipan-lipan mulai bermunculan di belakang punggungnya, jumlahnya dua kali lipat lebih banyak dibanding yang kemarin.

Wajah Gakushuu langsung memucat. "Papa, itu, eh, yang Karma bilang—"

"Papa mengerti," jawabnya dalam, sedalam lubang kuburan Gakushuu yang sedang digali. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo ikut Papa."

Gakushuu berontak saat tangan Gakuho menariknya. Ia meronta, menarik celana sang ayah, berusaha melepaskan diri. Sayangnya, tenaga Gakuho jauh lebih besar.

Pria itu membawa anaknya menuruni tangga, entah ke mana.

Sementara Karma menatap kepergian kedua orang itu penuh kebingungan. "Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku nggak _ngerti_ …"

Bocah itu mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, Almond di sini ^^**

 **Dibuat dengan dasar penasaran tentang pembuatan cermin (tetiba keinget Guru saya pas SMP pernah bilang kalo untuk membuat cermin, salah satu sisinya harus dilapisi pakai raksa. Tapi ternyata setelah dicari bukan cuma raksa aja yang yang bisa bikin cermin).**

 **Sebenernya ini harusnya saya publish pas ultah Karma kemaren, tapi karena ada sedikit masalah, baru bisa saya publis sekarang. Gapapa ya sekalian digabung sama ultahnya Mz Gakushuu. Dan nggak apa-apa juga ya saya bikin dia dibully di sini. Kan biasanya yang ulangtahun yang dikerjain xD #dihajar fans gakushuu**

 **Btw penjelasan tentang cerminnya nggak seratus persen bikinan saya, so hier the saus: iffat – iu . blogspot . co . id / 2012 / 11 / cermin – dahuluterbuat – dari – batu – asah – dan . html**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! \m/**

 **2k17©Almond**


End file.
